The Stories of Masuko High
by lizzie2348
Summary: A girl named Tamaki tells you about high school life, in Japan (I'm not Japanese, but i like some anime). She fights of the popular girl and tries to get the guy, find out about her home-life and school-life. What will happen to her in her junior year?
1. Meet me

Ah, it was another stupid day, a stupid day of school. I don't think you know me because I don't know who you are. Well hi I'm Tamaki Kamio. I live here in Japan, and everyone thinks that we here is Japan live like we did decades, maybe centuries ago. Well, now we're modern, and now you people think that in Japan we're all smartasses who know math and have Tokyo full of MP3 players and technology that you don't have. wrong again! We're like the USA; we just have evening math schools and stuff.  
  
Well, I'm going to let you hear about the struggles of mine in high school. I go to Masuko High. I am signed up for three main courses, and I don't mean food. I'm signed up to take advanced mathematics, chemistry, and an advanced art class. I also do my regular special classes like Physical Education, Home Economics, Music- well actually I'm in choir, and my language classes- I'm taking an English class for us people that do very well at it. okay that's advanced too. Well at Masuko High, we have the uniforms and the lockers and stuff like that. yes; our uniforms are like the ones in anime cartoons.  
  
Okay, now let's just get to the story alright?  
  
The alarm clock started to beep continuously by my head. I rolled over and threw my hand onto it. I threw the orange and white tie-die bed covers off of me. I was still in my pajamas, I was wearing my "rock star" blue and pale yellow bottoms (they said "rock star" in Japanese of course.), and my cap sleeve white pajama shirt that had the Japanese signs meaning "free spirit" on the front and back.  
  
I had a huge window, I mean HUGE when I say it, it takes up the whole side of my room. I never worried of anyone seeing in though, it's tinted. I took off my pajamas and changed into my uniform.  
  
Our uniforms were blue. For the girls; it's the skirt, the white shirt with the collar that matches the skirt (hey, that kind of rhymes), and that tie type thing. The guys had to wear the khakis or navy blue pants (or shorts in the summer), and a white button shirt with a collar. Well, I got into my uniform.  
  
I walked into my bathroom, used the toilet (hey, it's natural), bushed my long hair with my brush, and went down the stairs.  
  
I got down to the kitchen; my mom had made me eggs, toasted wheat bread, and rice. I don't know why, it's not really a Japanese thing, my mom and grandma just believe that it's healthy to eat rice with every meal, so I always eat white rice. I sat at the table, took my chopsticks (okay that's a bit Japanese, but the Chinese do it too!), and started to eat the scrumptious food.  
  
After eating to my fill, I went back up to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I finished and then went back down the stairs where I saw my friends waiting for me; we walk to school whenever possible.  
  
On my way out, I grabbed my book bag and gave my mom a kiss on the cheek. Them my friends and I walked out of the door and down my driveway. My friends and I started to chat about boys and school and... well. "girl stuff".  
  
I had six friends, but the three that would walk with me were Katsumi, Reiko, and Sakamae. Katsumi was the most out standing of us, Reiko was the quietest, Sakamae was the sporty, almost tomboy kind of girl, there were some days that she would do stuff that boys would do, that we couldn't stand, but she's really fun.  
  
"So, Tamaki, what are you doing in your classes today? Anything exciting?" Asked Katsumi.  
  
"Nothing, but I have Mr. Hayata today." I said jokingly. I thought that he was cute and the scary thing about it is... he is one of my teachers! But he's so cute!  
  
Everyone made and ooh sound and then we all busted into laughter and giggles.  
  
"Reiko, what's that book you've got there?" I asked out of curiosity.  
  
"It's about a little boy whose father served in a war and died, it's about the kid's life without a dad." She answered.  
  
"That sounds sad." I added to her statement.  
  
We got to school after a fifteen minute walk. We went into the entrance of the school as we got through the crowds to our lockers, ours were right by the gym. We put our bags into our grey lockers and went to the courtyard.  
  
Everyone hug out in the courtyard. In the middle was a fountain. There were benches and shrubs scattered everywhere. We went and sat on the edge of the fountain as we continued our endless talking. until it was interrupted.  
  
Everyone in the courtyard heard the voice yelling. "People. People! . PEOPLE!! Alright people, now that I have your full attention, I'd like to make an announcement." There was a pause. "Good, now listen to me okay? This year's school elections are coming up next month. I just want to add one more thing too, vote for me. Emiko Genji. okay people, Buhbye!" It was Miss. Popularity, for better lack of terms. Emiko Genji. She ruled the school, got the guys, and lived the life since her freshmen year. We all despised her so much.  
  
Emiko came over to us; she hated us as much as we hated her.  
  
"So. any of you running for junior president; even though you'll just crash and burn anyway?" She boasted evilly.  
  
"No, because the presidents don't do anything except decide what we'll have for lunch and weather we need new desks or not. That's all that they do." Stated Katsumi.  
  
"Oh, well when I'm president, I do much more than that. Do you know why? Because I've the looks to tempt anyone on student council. So when I'm president, I get more power than if any geeks like you would run for the job." She bragged. We didn't know the real answer to that, but she did wear her skirt shorter than anyone, and she could get any guy. She could also get away with being late or wondering the halls of the high school because she was a slut and could convince the teachers that she was lost.  
  
There were rumors about her that she wore no underwear under her skirt and that she was a prostitute. She was the one spreading them to make herself seem naughty to the boys. Her boyfriend was really cute, and did anything that she wanted him to. She also let him run around with his friends telling them that he scored with her numerous times. (I think that you're not supposed to do anything like that until you're a senior, but that's sick when you spread rumors like that.)  
  
"Well who cares if your president, your still going to be in the same level on the social scale. Only because you're a slut." I said bravely.  
  
"Well, you can all kiss my ass weather I win or lose." She snapped.  
  
"You just lost our votes!" Said Reiko still reading her book.  
  
Emiko walked away with her nose in the air. This time we got her good. But we could all hear her mutter under her breathe "you'll get it, believe me. it's coming for you." 


	2. The Mini Saga

My friends and I sat there, we heard what she said, but we ignored it. She said that to everyone. but we still were unsure about it.  
  
The school bell rang; we all started walking quickly to our lockers then our classes. I said my quick good byes to my friends and headed to my first class of the day, advanced mathematics. It was basically advanced algebra, oh well.  
  
"Good morning class!" Said Ms. Tsokae, she was our teacher (, if you didn't know that already). She was any guy's dream woman, but she's married.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Tsokae!" Said Emiko cheerfully (suck up).  
  
We were given book work to do. Okay, okay, okay. you know what, since that class was as boring as hell, I'll just get to lunch time.  
  
I met up with my friends at our table at the other end of the courtyard. I smoothed out my skirt as I went to sit down. My lunch was their chicken soup; my friends ate the stir-fry lunch, our stir-fry lunch here at Masuko consisted of vegetables and beef. It is good, but I like the soup more.  
  
Again my friends and talked a lot, my other friends that were taking classes at the other end of the school came to join us.  
  
Then, my dream-boy came over to our table. It was Kenji, he was hot! I tried to talk to him, but it was hard.  
  
"Uh. um, hi Kenji." I forced out the words out of my mouth and smiled.  
  
"Hi there Tamaki!" He said, in his lovely voice. (Okay, now I'm obsessed aren't I?)  
  
"Um. what's up?" I asked with my smile plastered to my face as I tried to stay under control.  
  
"Nothing much, how bout you?" He asked me, I couldn't keep this up for long. I feared that I would freeze up when talking to him.  
  
"Same." I answered simply.  
  
"Oh, okay then, well I'll see you around?" He said.  
  
"Yeah, sure." I said back, shaking.  
  
He walked away to get his lunch, I took a deep breath and sighed. My friends were amazed I didn't freeze on him. They thought that he was cute too. Then Emiko came up to me, again.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing flirting with Kenji?!" She snapped.  
  
"Hey, he came over to me; maybe I've got the looks for now?" I bragged, I wanted her to be jealous; and I think that I did the trick.  
  
"Well then, you better know this as your fair warning, DON"T FLIRT WITH MY GUY!" She yelled. The whole courtyard fell silent.  
  
"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I questioned.  
  
"Even an idiot like you would know that I'm cute enough to have more than one guy!" She boasted in my face.  
  
"Then I guess that if an idiot like me would know that, then an idiot like me would know that you need a breath mint. badly." I joked.  
  
She covered her mouth. "Oh is that the best you've got?" She said, trying to make a comeback. I started to laugh, then my friends joined in to help me out.  
  
"I hate you so much!" She said, with her voice a bit louder. We continued to laugh, even though it was a fake laugh.  
  
"Bitch." She whispered under her breath.  
  
I stopped laughing, my friends continued though. I got shaky again.  
  
Then I sat there, I worried. she did have a bit more "social power" than me. Oh well.  
  
We continued to eat our lunches and finish our day. 


	3. Living Hell, Emiko's Revenge Begins

I walked home with Reiko; she just kept her nose in her book and kept quiet. I tried to begin a conversation with her, but she'd answer in short answers, I gave up. I decided that I'd let her read her book.  
  
I kept thinking of Emiko, she was a pain in the ass. She had something wrong with her, oh well. I tried to forget it even though it was hard.  
  
Reiko and I split apart at the corner before my house, I said bye to her, she didn't answer. So I just kept walking. I walked up the hill our house sat upon, after going through the front door; I went up to my room to start my homework, I didn't have the things for my math though, so I felt really guilty. But it happened every once in a while.  
  
After getting a dent in my homework made and a quick change of clothes, I went downstairs for a snack. My mom was sitting at the counter/bar and was eating what else.rice. I ate my small bowl of rice with my breakfast, so I didn't want to eat it again.  
  
I reached for a sandwich, then I was interrupted by my mom's question.  
  
"How was school Tamaki?" She asked me that regularly.  
  
"So-so. Ya know, nothing new." Hey, I was right.  
  
It's because Emiko and I have known each other since the seventh grade, she's always been "popular", she was thought of as a slut because she only went out with the guys who people would assume to dump her in a few weeks. But they didn't dump her, none of them. she did, she dumped them. So then she was thought of as a whore, but she didn't get paid for going out with them, so then she was thought of as a slut. She liked the attention of it, so she played along with it. And here she is, miss "'Popular' slut".  
  
Well I got the sandwich and took it up to my room and ate it down, fast; hey, I was hungry. I brought the plate downstairs. Then went up to finish my homework.  
  
I went to school the next day, it all went like clock work until I was getting things out of my locker for math.  
  
"Hey Tamaki! I hope that you're ready for today." I turned around to see where the voice was coming from, it was Emiko.  
  
"Hi, so what sorry stuff are you going to say to me now." I asked, trying to make her want to leave.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that... today will be a living hell for you! After all, I promised that you'd get it." She bragged.  
  
As soon as that was said, her "crew" of girls walked by and purposely spilled grape juice on the back of my white uniform shirt.  
  
"Oh Tamaki, Just so you know... this is just the beginning of your hell day." Emiko smirked.  
  
With that, she flipped her hair, turned on her heels, and walked away. As she walked I could hears a boy making a hooting whistle to let her know that he wanted her. Emiko just winked at him and kept walking.  
  
"Great, now this will be a day of shit." I murmured to myself. 


End file.
